Face Your Fears
Face Your Fears is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 5 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 302nd episode. Summary The Pokémon gang - including Caterpie, Munna, Musharna, Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty - compete in an obstacle course full of their fears in order to face them. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Really Bouncy Hills, which cuts to Flygon building an obstacle course with a male Karrablast. Out of nowhere, Vibrava appears and is about to offer to help Flygon and Karrablast finish building the course, until she notices that she is standing in a large portion of green jelly, and screams and runs away. After Karrablast asks Flygon who was just screaming, Flygon tells him that Vibrava has a fear of green jelly. Karrablast says he wishes he had a sister, but introduces Flygon to his older brother, a male Escavalier. Flygon asks to finish building the course, and Karrablast suggests that he will ask the Pokémon about their fears. Flygon tells Karrablast to mind his own business, but the latter interrupts her and explains why the fear course was designed, and goes on to tell the dragonfly Pokémon that he learned her fear. The scene then transforms to a flashback scene from the Season 1 episode, Phobia Detector, with Flygon admitting her fear of confined spaces, and cuts to Karrablast watching Honchkrow and her working phobia detector. When the scene cuts back to normal, Flygon becomes suspicious of Karrablast and asks if he "went near Honchkrow and the phobia detector", and Karrablast nervously admits he did. Flygon then reluctantly agrees as a happy Karrablast tells her he will ask Honchkrow to borrow her phobia detector. Later, Karrablast asks the other Pokémon crew about their fears, as Honchkrow tags along. Munna admits she has a fear of active volcanoes, and Musharna admits to having a fear of fruits. Caterpie shares her fear of heights, Skitty admits to having a fear of tornadoes, and Magby admits that she has a fear of tar. Mudbray says she fears going to sleep in the dark - to which Skitty giggles at and Mudbray angrily tells her that she never laughed at her fear - Buneary admits her fear of getting duct tape on her mouth, and Shiny Magby says he has a fear of long names up to twenty letters. Natu arrives and notices a phobia detector. After Honchkrow asks Natu about her fear, Natu explains that she has a fear of looking at shadows, including everyone else's and her own. Then, when she notices Karrablast's shadow, she runs away and is then heard hyperventilating. Shiny Magby is surprised at Natu's fear. Natu then makes her confessional that she couldn't help having her fear of shadows. Meanwhile, Flygon and Bowser Jr. are seen tickling each other, until Karrablast arrives and asks Flygon to continue building the fear course. Flygon agrees to, but when Bowser Jr. asks Karrablast if he can help finish building, the latter sternly tells him no, and Flygon stands up to Karrablast for a crying Bowser Jr., telling him that Jr. never asked Karrablast. Knowing Karrablast's fear of being tickled by any dragonfly Pokémon, she then threatens to tickle Karrablast, to which the blue beetle Pokémon pleads for her not to. Flygon responds that that was "what I thought, mate". A few minutes later, the course is completed and Karrablast gathers up all of the Pokémon that he and Honchkrow asked about their fears. Quotes Vibrava: "Hey, guys! Mind if I—" (looks down, and notices that she is standing in green jelly) "AAUGH!" (runs away) Karrablast: "Who was that?" Flygon: "Oh, that was my little sister, Vibrava. She's got a bad fear of green jelly." Karrablast: "Vibrava is your sister? Cool! I wish I had a sister, too!" (motions to a male Escavalier, who waves) "But I've got an older brother named Escavalier. He's an outstanding dude." Flygon: "Hey, mate, that's pretty nice! But can we finish building this course first?" Karrablast: "What if I want to ask some Pokémon about what their fears are, so that we can put them in the course?" Flygon: "Uh... I don't know, mate. Shouldn't you be minding your own bus—" Karrablast '(interrupting Flygon): "But this is a ''fear course, where everyone has to face their fears. there's a whole lot of new Pokémon that just moved here, and we want to know what their fears are. I even learned yours a long time ago." (The scene transforms to a flashback scene in black and white from the Season 1 episode, Phobia Detector) 'Flygon '(in flashback): "Mates, my biggest fear is being in confined spaces. Those really freak me out." (Karrablast is seen staring at a female Honchkrow and her working phobia detector, until the scene transforms to normal) 'Flygon '(suspiciously): "Wait a minute, Karrablast... did you go near Honchkrow and the phobia detector?" '''Karrablast (nervously): "Errr... yes." (notices Flygon's stare and becomes even more nervous) "Why are you staring at me like that?" Flygon (reluctantly agreeing): (sighs, then rolls her eyes as she talks) "Fine, mate. Go ahead and ask everyone what their fears are." Karrablast: "Sweet! Now all I have to do is ask Honchkrow if she still has that phobia detector of hers." -- Munna: "I'm super scared of active volcanoes." Musharna: "I have a fear of fruits. Pretty weird, isn't it?" Caterpie: "I'm afraid of heights, big time. I can't even dive off a high cliff because of it." (shudders) "Stupid fear!" Skitty: "Tornadoes freak me out like crazy." Magby (speaking with a shaky voice): "My biggest fear is tar! I don't ever want to be near tar. Tar scares the living fireballs out of me." Mudbray: "This is a really silly fear, but I really can't stand sleeping in the dark." Skitty: (giggles as Mudbray notices) Mudbray (angrily): "Look, Skitty, I never laughed at your fear!" Skitty: "Sorry." Buneary: "I get absolutely scared when there's duct tape on my mouth." Shiny Magby: "Long words are so freaking scary! Especially up to twenty letters or longer." Munna: "Like 'Taumatawhakatangiha—'" Shiny Magby: "Stop it, Munna! I don't want to hear it!" -- Natu: "I have a big bad fear of looking at shadows. Even everyone else's, and mostly my own shadow!" (notices Karrablast's shadow, runs away and is heard hyperventilating) (Shiny Magby is seen with his mouth open) -- (Flygon and Bowser Jr. are seen tickling each other. Bowser Jr. blows raspberries on Flygon's belly) Flygon: (laughs and snorts) "Please, stop!" (tickles Bowser Jr.'s armpits after Bowser Jr. stops blowing raspberries) Bowser Jr.: "You stop, you big, fluffy marshmallow!" (laughs and begins tickling Flygon's armpits) Flygon (laughing): "Don't call me a 'big, fluffy marshmallow' or I'll tickle you more, mate!" (snorts) Karrablast '''(nervously): "Hey, what's going on?" '''Flygon: "I'm having a tickle fight with my pal, Bowser Jr.!" Karrablast: "Okay! But we need to finish building that obstacle course first." Flygon: "Sure!" Bowser Jr.: "That sounds like fun! Can I help, too, Flygon?" Karrablast '(sternly): "''No." (Bowser Jr.'s eyes fill up with tears) '''Bowser Jr. (crying): "You're mean!" (runs away, sobbing) Flygon (angrily; to Karrablast): "Slow down, mate! BJ didn't ask you!" Bowser Jr. (offscreen; sobbing): "I'm not 'BJ'!" Karrablast: "This is a duo's project. No trios allowed!" Flygon '''(threateningly): "If you ever try to make my friend cry like that again, I'll tickle the heck out of you! I know what your fear is, too, you know." '''Karrablast (scared): "No! No, please don't!" (thinking; to himself) How did Flygon know that?! How did she know that I'm going to panic big time if I'm tickled by a Flygon?! Flygon: "That's what I thought, mate." Trivia * This is the first time that Flygon threatens to tickle a Pokémon. Goofs * When Munna explains her fear of active volcanoes, Buneary is seen hugging a palm tree whose leaves are colored incorrectly. When Musharna explains her fear of fruits, the palm tree's leaves become correctly colored again. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5)